


kiss her.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [53]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i promised scarlett some remy/marie drabbles, so these five are my headcanon for the two of them.

He wanted to kiss her. Pull her close and press his mouth to those lips, damn the consequences. He wanted to know what it was like to caress her skin with his fingers, to feel how smooth and soft it was. But Marie was scared of hurting him, and so the gloves went up to her elbows and she ducked away every time he tried to kiss her. No matter how much he tried to reassure her, she was steadfast. So instead he dreamed of it, his lips against hers, and during the day, kissed her hair in the meantime.


End file.
